


tastes

by ginnystar (ginny_star)



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/pseuds/ginnystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Much. Much and Robin. It's always been the two of them. And war brings them closer together. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> For Kat. Happy birthday! [Originally posted on lj.]
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. Not mine.

_sour_

Their first had been in some foreign land, where the sun scorched their skin and the words were not familiar and the air had tasted of blood and sweat and fear. It had been loneliness that had driven them _(one of them, both of them)_ and the desire to feel the touch of another person borne from something other than hate and death. It had been quick and desperate and there had been sand everywhere, in their nails and in their hair _(and in their mouths)_. Afterwards, there had been a silence filled with the staccato of their harsh breaths and silent regret.

_salty_

Their second had still been in the Holy Land, but in the cool of the night, and Much had realised that they wouldn't be going home anytime soon- perhaps never. Robin had found him in the darkness, silenced his questions with a firm kiss and an insistent press of his hips against his own. It was slower, more soothing than Much had ever thought what something they were doing could ever be. Robin's hands were gentle and calming. In the middle of the night, he was there to comfort him when the hitch in Much's voice turned into silent sobs.

_bitter_

Their third was after Robin had nearly been skewered by a Saracen arrow, and Much had had enough of his recklessness. In the aftermath of their fiercest battle to date, Much had shouted _(screamed)_ and berated him for his actions before pulling him in for a harsh, bruising kiss. Robin, just as eager, had dug aching, bloody fingers in Much's hair, _(his hips, his clothes)_ willingly giving what Much demanded.

"Forgive me, I'm so sorry," one, or both of them had said afterwards.

Sand, as Much had found, could even get into the crease at the back of Robin's knee.

_sweet_

The forth had happened back in England, along some dirt track on their way back to Locksley. It had been the first time in years that Much had seen a torrid thunderstorm like the one on that night and it reminded them that they were both still so _alive_. Much still remembers it, the way his hand splayed out against Robin's skin, the feeling of rain splattering against their bodies and the scrape of fabric on bark. Afterwards Robin had held him as they looked at the stars and remarked they were but a few days walk away from home.

_there hadn't been a fifth_

fin.


End file.
